Broken Hearts
by theplaywrite
Summary: Aki is falling apart with Yusei in love with someone else. She has to accept it or push away the one she fears losing.


AN: I have always wanted to do a party and pairing story, so I just decided to put them together. Sorry for any mistakes I missed. I put this up for kicks and don't need feedback. Read if you want to. I don't own 5ds.

_How could he? I thought he said that he loved me? This cannot be happening. It was supposed to him and I. I can't help but hate and love him at the same time. I thought that I was done with heart break? Why did the person who saved me love somebody else? Yusei._

Aki couldn't get the thought of Yusei, her long-time crush having a serious relationship with another girl. Now, it started to seem that she was the only one not in a relationship out of her old friends. She would now be the only person without someone to hold on to, which killed her.

Aki looked out the plane window. The red-haired girl could imagine Yusei with his arm around another girl's waist or sitting so close as she would rest her head on his shoulder. Aki always thought of it and always pictured it would be her, not someone else. She tried to picture it differently, but the girl's face would be blank and the hair would turn red after just a minute of thought. She just couldn't do it. Tears began to swell up in her eyes, as she said that name over again in her head, Yusei.

He ran around making sure everything would go smoothly as possible when they all showed up. Yusei had been thinking about it for awhile. Ever since Team 5ds won the tournament, Yusei wanted to get more than just that small group of friends over for a party. After a couple talks with Lazar, Yusei finally put everything together to have one of the biggest parties of the year. Lazar helped him rent out a nice and exclusive hotel for it all. They were going to need it too because Yusei invited a lot of people.

"Yusei, it's great and all that you want to through a nice party, but for someone who has never thrown one of this size, you really have a tall order to fill."

Yusei looked over at Lazar who was once again questioning his decision on the party.

"I know it is, but come on."

"Come on nothing Dr. Fudo. I mean have you seen your guest list. Jack, Crow, Aki, Luna, Leo, Carly, Misty, Bommer, Kiryu, West, Nico, Sherry, Martha, Rally, your old friends from the Satellite, me, you, a bunch of security officers, people who work for the city, reporters, more high-class citizens and not to mention all the teams from the tournament."

"Calm down Lazar. Look, I know it's a lot, but they all mean something to me. Besides, we rented out the whole place and bigger is better, right?"

"Not always."

Yusei closed his laptop and sighed. He was getting himself into a lot, but he knew it would be worth it in the long run. To see all his friends again would mean the world to the raven haired man. It had barely even been a year since the tournament, but it was beginning to feel like an eternity since he had last saw any of His friends. Yusei turned his blue eyes at Lazar and got up out of his seat.

"We better get to the hotel to check in. Some people are arriving soon."

"It's only eight o'clock in the morning."

"I know."

Yusei and Lazar walked down to the hotel in a quiet part of the city. As soon as they walked through the glass double doors to the lobby, there was no doubt Yusei had chosen the right place. Large chandlers and beautiful furniture made this place even more extravagant. The two checked in and made their way into the private ballroom where the party would be taking place. As soon as they got everything all ready, people started coming in nonstop. Co-workers, city officials, dueling teams and even selected news reporters were greeted with Yusei's warm smile and hand shake. This was defiantly going to be a huge party. But even with all these people coming, Yusei missed those certain people for whom he really throw this party for.

It was almost eleven o'clock as the flow of people started to die down. Yusei finally found a time to sit down and catch his breath.

"The rest of the guest should be here by at least three I presume."

Lazar said standing next to Yusei.

"Yea. I think that's when most of my real guests will come."

"Oh, I forgot to ask you, is your girlfriend coming? I'm pretty sure a lot of people will want to meet her."

"Yes. She will be here, but her job needed her out of town yesterday and she won't be here until four at the earliest."

"She's an engineer, right?"

Yusei nodded. Him and his new girlfriend have been dating for a couple months now. He had never meet a girl like her before. She was so calm, kind, collective, peaceful and made everyone who was around her feel better. They had met at work and Yusei became attracted to her instantly. He can still recall their first date when he spilled hot chocolate on her jacket and scarf. She couldn't stop smiling after that. Being with her made Yusei feel so stupid in a way. She was perfect.

Yusei looked up from his thoughts and saw two faces he actually remembered, West and Nico. They immediately saw Yusei and began walking over to him. West was wearing jeans, a navy shirt, shoes with red laces and a silver necklace with his hair spiked up. Nico was wearing a red button down shirt, a dark colored skirt, a choker and dark brown sandals with her hair straightened and tied back in a high pony-tail. They looked so much older since the last time he had seem them back in town. Yusei stood up and walked over to the two.

"Hey you guys."

"Hey Yusei."

They said in sinc. They looked even older up close.

"I'm so glad you guys came."

"We wouldn't miss it."

West said smiling. He began to look around the ballroom.

"Wow! There's a lot of people already here."

"Nobody important. You guys were the people who I personally invited to come."

Nico looked at her brother with a stern look.

"So we didn't have to leave so early. Thanks a lot West. You know, being rushed out of the shower was not the perfect way to start the morning."

"Oh come on Nico. Lighten up."

That was when Yusei realized that West's voice was deeper than before, which made him remember something. If both West and Nico were here, that would mean he would have to be here. Yusei looked up and saw Kiryu walking through the door, finally. Only, there was something different about him. Kiryu had his hair cut back to the length it was before he grew it out, dark jeans, black boots, a red shirt, navy jacket and a silver necklace, similar to West's but with what looked like a bullet on it. He seemed happier.

"Kiryu!"

"Hey Yusei!"

The two old friends walk toward each other. And just like old times, they rekindled their long friendship. Yusei stepped back from the other people coming in and only talked to Kiryu. Work was the main subject of their conversation, only until Yusei brought something else up.

"So, how are you and Misty doing?"

Kiryu and Misty have been dating for months secretly over the phone and on plained visits back to the city. The whole gang found out when Misty accidentally said something to Jack and he blurted it out to everyone. They both were teased at first, but that died out fast.

"Things are going fine but..."

Kiryu trailed off as Yusei could see he began to let his mind wonder some where else.

"But, what?"

"She's just always away on trips for work and the guys back at town keep warning me that she's going to slip one of these days."

Yusei knew just what he meant. His girlfriend too would go on business trips often, but at least Kiryu and Misty had history.

"Calm down. I don't see Misty doing anything like that."

"Yea."

Kiryu gave Yusei a weak smile. The time was up for talking as the rest of Yusei's guests began to show up. Not the reports or city officials, but his real friends. Jack and Carly came together, Crow followed, the twins, his satellite friends and Misty showed up at the same time and any other stragglers came right after. Soon the whole gang was there.

Yusei stepped away from his and Crow's conversation to look around. The twins, West and Nico were all together, Jack, Carly, Kiryu and Misty were talking and Yusei saw everyone else mixed in with the rest of the crowd. Yusei frowned. Out of all the people he saw, he didn't see one person. Aki. She was the first person to say they were coming.

Aki and Yusei used to be really close, even when she left for school. They both promised to keep in touch, but it began to seem they were becoming more and more distant. It all started only a couple weeks ago. He forgot to call once and it all went down hill from there. It's not like he didn't want to, but he just didn't remember. The day Yusei asked Aki to come to the party, she sounded to be filled with excitement. But as the phone call went on, her tone got soft and a bit hesitant. Yusei thought it was the fact she would miss school for a couple days, but there was something else.

Yusei snapped out about his trance, when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"You okay man?"

Yusei looked over at the orange haired duelist smiling at him.

"Yea, I'm fine Crow. Have you seen or heard from Aki in awhile?"

Crow frowned.

"No."

"I thought she'd be here by now."

"Isn't your girlfriend dropping by?"

"She should be here soon. Actually, I'm going to call her. If Aki comes, tell me."

Yusei walked outside to the hotel's garden. He took out his phone and dialed his girlfriend's number. He put the phone up to his ear as it rang. Yusei suddenly got a nervous feeling in his stomach. Maybe, she can't come. Maybe, she forgot. But, was it really her he was wondering about? Someone picked up the phone on the other end.

Aki walked into the ballroom. She knew she was a bit late. Aki took a few steps in and could hear her heels on the marble floor. As she walked further in, she too had a nervous feeling in her stomach. The thought of seeing Yusei after everything worried her.

"Hey Aki!"

She turned around, a little frightened of the unexpected hello. The red head smiled as she saw Jack and Carly.

"Hey guys!"

Aki hugged both Jack and Carly.

"You look great for being late."

Jack joked at her.

"My plane was late taking off. Did I miss anything?"

"Well you missed the soda drinking contest Jack, Crow and a couple noob reporters wanting an interview had, but other than that, no."

Carly answered, looking at Jack with a stern yet unserious face.

"I did win by the way. I have to find Crow. Be back in a second."

Jack kissed Carly on the forehead and went to find the blackbird duelist. Aki hid the sad look on her face seeing Jack and Carly together.

"I love your dress by the way."

Carly said. Aki looked down at the short, deep red dress with a sweetheart neckline and black sash.

"Thanks. And I've never seen someone control Jack like Martha did when we went to visit before."

"Yea. I've been settling him down when I have to. So, how's school going so far?"

"It's great. I actually..."

Aki stopped. Carly gave her a confused look. She turned around and saw what Aki was looking at. Yusei talking to Misty and Kiryu.

"Go say hi to them."

Both Aki and Carly walked over to the three. The next few minutes of Aki's life flew by. She said hi to Kiryu and hugged her long distant friend Misty, but after that, she was lost as Yusei was talking to her. She couldn't even comprehend what he was saying. His smile was the thing Aki missed the most. There was one point where their eyes met just like when they were in Yusei's garage, saying their goodbyes. But, that was short lived as they were both snapped back into reality when she walked in.

Yusei left the growing group in a hurry and went to the doors of the ballroom. No one knew why, until he came back with her.

"Hey guys!"

Everyone turned around. Aki bit her lip. Yusei walked over with a girl, hand in hand. She was about the same height as Yusei, had dark brown hair just past her shoulders and bangs barely coving her right eye and dark green eyes. She was wearing a green, lace, sleeveless top, a dark navy skirt and laced up silver boots. She was even more stunning in person.

"Guys, this is my girlfriend, Sarah."

Everyone couldn't keep their eyes off of that beautiful girl, especially the guys who already had girlfriends. Sarah just smiled at everyone, not saying a word.

"I can see why you like her, Yus."

Jack put a hand on Yusei's shoulder.

"It's nice to meet you Sarah. I'm Jack."

"Jack Atlas, it is very nice to finally meet you in person. I have been a fan for awhile."

Jack smiled. Sarah had such a strong yet soft voice. It's like she knew exactly what to say to make her sound more amazing.

"Alright, as much as I want to learn all about Yusei's new girlfriend, can we go eat now?"

Crow asked, a little annoyed. Yusei look around at everyone and nodded.

"Sure thing Crow."

The whole gang walked over to the buffet that had just been put out. Crow was the first one to eye at it. While everyone was eating, more people came over to Sarah, introducing themselves. It turned out that she wasn't a total stranger after all. Carly recognized her from school and Misty and Lazar both remembered she used to work as an up coming engineer for Goodwin. Everyone seemed to like Yusei's new girlfriend, but someone tried to stay clear of her. Aki made sure she was never around Sarah. She didn't want to be face to face with the person who took the love of her life unknowingly. Aki grabbed Yusei from the group of guys, so she could talk about it.

"What's up Aki?"

"It' just..."

She was lost for words.

"Is something wrong?"

"Remember before I left to go to school, we said goodbye in your garage."

"Yes."

"Well, I just...I just thought that after that, we would always be together."

She bit her lip. She must have sounded to stupid in front of him, saying these things. That's what love does to you.

"Aki, are you...are you jealous?"

"What?! No! Am just saying that ever since you started going out with that girl, you've become more distant."

"Aki you should know that nothing would ever get in the way of our friendship."

Her heart fell. Friendship.

"But, what about just us? What about everything we have been through together? You're going to throw that all away for some girl you only met a few months ago."

"I did not throw anything of you guys away!"

"I'm not talking about...forget the others. I mean you and I! You were my hero! I began to love you the minute you tried to help me and the minute you tried to become by friend, but now...you're putting me through heart break all over again!"

She could feel tears swell up in her eyes. Yusei didn't know how to say it to her.

"Aki, listen! I used to like you too. I basically was in love with you too! But, after that night, I felt like you didn't feel the same way. You said you loved that you knew me and that we were friends. You didn't say you loved me! It took me awhile to realize I was rejected and heck I moved on!"

Both Yusei and Aki took a small step back at what was said. Not even Yusei thought he would ever say something like that to anyone, especially to Aki. She looked at him. Her tears drying up. She wasn't disappointed or sad any more. Now, she was feeling angry. Aki walked away to the lobby. Yusei went to go find Sarah.

Misty and Kiryu were talking near the doors to the lobby when Aki quickly walked by, covering her face.

"Is she okay?"

Kiryu asked looking at Misty.

"I don't know. I would check on her but..."

Misty looked over her shoulder at the reporters and fans crowding the lobby. Kiryu smiled.

"I'll go check on her if you want me to."

Misty looked at him. She leaned in and kissed his check.

"Thanks."

Kiryu walked past everyone to find Aki sitting on a coach, almost crying. He stood by her.

"Hey Aki. Are you okay?"

She looked up.

"Yea. I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You don't look fine to me."

Aki looked at him. She was looking at a man who was friends with Yusei since they were kids, tried to kill him and was saved by him. It's almost impossible to hate Yusei, but Kiryu did at one time in his life. Was his past the closest thing Aki was feeling right now?

"Kiryu, have you ever hated someone so much, you would do almost anything to..."

She knew the answer to that question.

"Yea I did and it ruined my life."

"I sort of know what you mean."

Kiryu sat down besides her.

"What happened that made you so upset?"

"Well, when you build him up, he knocks you down."

Kiryu was lost.

"What do you mean?"

"To tell the truth, it's no secret that I've always liked Yusei, but now that he's with that Sarah girl..."

"Are you jealous?"

Aki sighed.

"Yes."

A flash of lightning signaled a down pour outside.

"Kiryu, you know what it's like to hate Yusei. What am I supposed to do? Do I love him or hate him?"

Kiryu had no idea what to say. What she said was true, but not anymore. The only thing he could even think to say was that everything was going to be alright and that Yusei and her were going to be fine, but he couldn't promise that.

Their eyes made contact. Thoughts were racing. Emotions were everywhere. Neither of them knew what to say or do. Except, look at someone who with more time passing by, was more like one another. They had things in common no one would have ever see before. For the two people who barely even knew each other, they were so close and similar. A giant flash of light brightened the sky and knocked out the power. In total darkness, lips touched.

There was chaos in the ballroom. Workers shuffled through the crowds trying to get to the backup generator outside as the sudden burst of rain died down. They finally did and the lights came back on one by one. As the lights came on in the lobby, Kiryu looked at Aki with burning guilt. He had just kissed his girlfriend's best long-distance friend and his best friend's old crush. He stood up and walked to a vacant hallway.

Aki was in shock. She was the one to have had kissed Kiryu. She needed someone to understand her. He was the closest thing. But when she kissed him in the few seconds the power was out, Aki felt a wave of warmth travel through her body. It was like being kissed by a boy who some how was always there. She never really knew Kiryu, but now, she had no idea who this ex-dark signer was.

Aki stood up slowly and found herself trying to find Kiryu. She turned a couple corners and found this man of mystery sitting on the floor near the fire escape.

"Kiryu, I'm deeply sorry, but..."

The Black Rose never found herself speechless with anyone except for Yusei. She couldn't even describe how she felt at that moment.

"Aki, stop confusing yourself. Just because you lost Yusei doesn't mean you can just do something you know you would have regretted. I've been played before and I'm not going through that again."

Kiryu tilted his head down so his hair covered his eyes. Aki sat down next to him and sighed.

"My life has just been a total wreck. I don't even know who I am any more. I don't know who anyone is. I just...after Yusei and Sarah, I needed someone. Someone that can understand feelings that I'm going through. Feelings of abandonment, anger, hatred, loneliness and...and you felt that way toward Yusei before. I never realized what you went through until now."

"You have no idea what I went through. If kissing me was your way of revenge, you just have to take life as it is. Fair-tale endings aren't real. Yusei's not going to be your shinning knight in armor forever. Move on like he has. Don't take this the wrong way, but your destiny of being a Signer is over and things aren't going to be played out for you anymore. Make things happen and don't wait for them to unfold by themselves."

Kiryu got up and walked away. She had now realized what she had done. Kiryu was right. Meeting Yusei was set up by the Crimson Dragon and being a Signer. She had to make him her's.

_Destiny is what we make of it  
Your life won't unfold on its own_

She walked to find him. Her heart pounding in her chest.

_True love is in fair-tales  
Real life has its own happy endings_

She found the two sitting on a wooden bench in the garden, but she now knows you can't erase history and leave it all to fate.

_Your past does not define what you have become  
It only shows what you have been through to get this far_

She stopped as the tone of their conversation grew nervously tense. Why he asked.

_Everything must happen for a reason  
Weather we see it or not is the true test_

She said she does not belong, that he has another relation more worth wild, that they were brought together for a reason, but not to stay forever.

_Every person has a story to tell  
Every lesson will be learned to be taught_

Goodbye.

Aki walked up to Yusei.

"Are you okay? What's going on Yusei?"

"Sarah and I aren't together anymore."

"You broke up. Why?"

"She said she didn't feel like she belonged."

Yusei could feel tears in his eyes. He had just lost an amazing girl, but he tried to believe that it was for the better. Aki put a hand on his shoulder and he turned to her.

"I'm sorry."

He faced her so they were looking right into each others' eyes. The world became silent.

"Aki, no matter what happens between us, just remember what we've all been through together."

Yusei brought his hand up to her cheek.

"I know our lives haven't been what we thought they would be, but you have me, Aki for better or worst."

He whispered into her ear. She felt her face become red for a moment, but a feeling of calm washed over her.

They walked back to the ballroom, hand in hand until they stepped on the marble floor. A slow song was being sung. Everyone was slow dancing with someone, even the kids. Yusei gestured his hand. Aki took it. She rested her head against his shoulder. The song played and the night was over.

_The little things matter  
Just as much as the big decisions in our life_

AN: It didn't go as I planned, but I'm proud of it. No feedback needed, but it will be taken and appreciated. Once again, sorry for any mistakes a missed. If anyone has an idea for a story, I would really appreciate it if you told me in reviews.

These were pieces I wrote about the members of the Dark Signers and I wanted to add them on.

_My wrong decision  
Was my destiny_

_My unknown life  
Was all I ever had_

_My beauty  
Hides sadness and despair_

_My paranoia  
Was caused by losing friends when I pushed them away_

_My will and future  
Was all I had left_

_My lost family  
Pushed me to do the unthinkable_

_My thirst for power  
Is the thirst for something lost_

I ask forgiveness for the things I was possessed to do.

I ask forgiveness for what you saw me as.

I ask forgiveness for accusing you.

I ask forgiveness for betraying and hurting you.

I ask forgiveness for twisting you.

I ask forgiveness for not trusting you.

I ask forgiveness for lying and using you.

_She hurts because she does not remember at all what she did. She doesn't know of what she had done, only that it hurt many. She wishes she had never done it._

_They hurt because they remember the worst of it. They remember attacking them and yelling at them. They wish to take back the most hurtful parts of it._

_He hurts because he remembers it all. He remembers the first day of confusion to the last day of dying. He wished to take it all back and die. Now, he wishes that he is forever free from it and take what he has experienced to heart._

Thank you!


End file.
